


Bella's Yuletide

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Female Bilbo Baggins, Gen, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Hobbits love to celebrate – and they’ll have a party for almost any reason – but they have two chief holidays.  Lithe – the midsummer celebration and Yule – the midwinter one.  For the first time since the recovery of Erebor and the victory at the Battle of Five Armies, Bella feels ready to celebrate the Yuletide season in proper fashion.
Relationships: Bella Baggins & Dori, Bella Baggins & Nori, Bella Baggins & Ori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	Bella's Yuletide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scotis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotis/gifts).



> Okay, so for the most part, you can ignore canon – because I’m pulling an Obi-Wan Kenobi and hand-waving a bunch of stuff, including the character deaths that I don’t want. All the Companions live! Period. Also, instead of Bilbo, his younger sister Bella (see note about canon – this isn’t the Hobbit you’re looking for) goes with Thorin and his Company on the quest. I’m not sure why . . . maybe Bilbo was ill? But for whatever reason, Bella goes instead. It took several years to recover from Smaug’s desolation of the countryside, but at long last, they’ve got a thriving kingdom.
> 
> This story came about from the ideas of holidays, and my giftee's requests for lore, fluff, and slice of life. I hope you like!!

Belladonna Baggins, called ‘Bella’ to differentiate her from her mother, hummed to herself as she went through her lists. The Yuletide season approached and she finally felt ready to celebrate it properly. Green Lady only knew, she hadn’t actually been able to do more than wistfully sigh at the calendar for several years now. 

Ever since she left her comfortable home in the Shire to go off on a madcap adventure with a Company of Dwarves, she had run from one adventure to the next. Trolls, wargs, giants, goblins, orcs, spiders, Elves, and Men . . . one problem after another kept getting in their way as they tried to reach the Lonely Kingdom. Not that their troubles ended there, of course. Bella made a face as she brushed a lock of her hair out of her face. No, after all of the hassle trying to get to the mountain, then she had to deal with a dragon. 

“Not that riddling with a dragon should have bothered me after all those months of dealing with cantankerous Dwarves,” she chuckled to herself as she added a note to her list on her planned feast. 

Nightmares still plagued her from time to time about that entire journey, though the battle that followed produced more. Sometimes she dreamed Thorin and the boys died of their terrible injuries and she would get up to check on them. Only once she’d reassured herself of their well-being could she manage to go back to sleep. There would be mornings when she would dart all over the mountain in order to lay eyes on **all** of her Company, checking on them and making sure each remained safe and well.

And not a one of them teased her for it.

They truly couldn’t as they did the same thing themselves. More than once she would find herself being tailed by one of the Dwarves as she went about her daily tasks. Fíli and Kíli would often join her for lunch or tea, discussing their work and asking advice. Sometimes Thorin would come with them, though that meant sending for a chaperone – something that made her laugh. Hadn’t they spent ages on the road together? Why would they need a chaperone now?

Something about the engagement apparently changed everything . . . at least according to Balin and Dori.

Whenever possible, the Company gathered together for a private dinner – annoying the nobles who had returned with Princess Dís. **She** seemed to find the whole thing amusing and sat in as Thorin’s substitute for any royal dinner that didn’t absolutely require his presence. Bella and Bombur both made sure to keep her happy with her favorite dishes as an expression of the Company’s gratitude. Her approval of Thorin’s choice in Consort warmed Bella’s heart . . . and the two females became great friends.

Much to the consternation of the males in the Company. 

“Too bad for them,” Bella chuckled, making another note. “I simply must remember the pear tarts for her.”

Even after the return of the Dwarves to the mountain, they needed to clean, repair, and rebuild – all of which took time. They tried to build in small celebrations throughout the work, but few had time or resources for anything big. Too many people needed to worry about food, homes, and other necessities instead of frivolities. Slowly but surely they restored the wonder of the Lonely Mountain, correcting the damage done by both Smaug and time.

Now, at last, the kingdom of Erebor not only survived – they **thrived**.

“Bella, dear, what are you doing?” Dori bustled into the room, pushing a tray of tea before him. 

“Tea time already?” She blinked in surprise as Nori and Ori both followed him as he brought the tray to her table. The three of them had grown close to her during their journey and adopted her as their sister when she chose to remain in the east after they won back the mountain. Nori had even escorted her home for her belongings. “Oh, I completely lost track of time!” Getting up, she began to clear away her papers. “Let me just-.”

“No, no, sit down.” He waved her back. “We’ll work around you.”

“If we can manage around Ori’s scrolls and pens and books, then we can manage a few piece of paper,” Nori agreed, picking up a few to stack them. His eyes did a quick scan and those braided eyebrows rose. “Chicken, pudding, chestnut stuffing, pigs in blankets, vegetables, and pies? Planning a feast, little sister?”

“Yes, actually,” she beamed as she sat back down in her chair. One thing she’d learned about taking tea with Dori – he preferred to handle the serving himself. Very particular, her brother. “Hopefully for the entire Company.”

“What for?” Ori settled himself in the chair beside her.

“It’s almost the Yuletide season.”

Dori paused in pouring the tea, head tilting in thought. “Why, so it is,” he nodded, tilting the teapot once more. “Is that important?”

“Always figured Hobbits didn’t need a reason for a party,” Nori teased, ducking as Dori swatted at him. 

“We don’t,” Bella laughed as she accepted a biscuit from her eldest brother. “But we do have a few particular days of celebration – and the two largest are Lithe and Yule. The Lithedays make up our midsummer, while the Yuledays denote midwinter as we mark it in Shire Reckoning.”

Ori accepted a cup from his brother. “That’s-“

“We’ve missed important holidays for you?” Dismay filled Dori’s voice as he interrupted whatever his brother might be starting to say. “All these years and you’ve said nothing?”

“I couldn’t possibly have celebrated a feast or any such thing while our people lived on rations!”

“That’s our sister,” Nori nodded, a resigned note in his voice. The pride gleaming in his eyes belied any censure. He just had to live up to the ne’er-do-well image of the charming thief. Then he shook his head. “We could have done something quiet as a family, you know,” he pointed out.

Dori gave a sharp nod. “And we should have.”

“I didn’t want to add any strain,” Bella began, raising her voice as her brothers tried to interrupt. “Especially with all of the stress already causing issues between people.” She sighed. “You know there was enough talk when people began to realize that Thorin and I were bonded.”

“Let them talk.” Nori’s eyes narrowed. “Balin can handle any idle chatter from the nobles, but if all else fails, Dwalin and I will deal with them if it goes further than that.”

“Yes, I know.” She reached out to pat his arm. “I don’t think I can go anywhere without one of your people following me around.” He gave her an innocent look that dissolved into a smirk when she lifted her eyebrows. “They’re discreet enough that they don’t bother me.”

“Good . . . but I still need to talk to them if you’re able to spot them.”

“Dwarves will have to learn a good deal more about stealth to hide from a Hobbit,” she pointed out. “We’re much better at it.”

“No arguments there.” 

“While I’m glad to know Nori’s keeping you safe,” Dori interrupted, “we need to get back on topic. You must certainly have your celebration.” He put his teacup down, the movement making a clacking sound as it settled on the saucer. A light of determination glowed in his eyes as he fixed her with a firm stare when she started to shake her head. “We’ll help you.”

“Oh, that’s not necessary,” she began. “You don’t have to-.”

“You’ve waited all this time while we rebuilt,” he interrupted her protest with a huff. “I see no reason not to help you with something so important to you.”

“And we’ve had our own celebrations,” Nori pointed out, filching a biscuit off of Dori’s plate despite the full plate in the center of the table. Bella’s lips twitched as Dori gave him a half-hearted swat that he avoided with practiced ease. “Erebor won’t mind having another reason to celebrate.”

“Besides,” Ori added as he pulled out some parchment and ink, “we should start incorporating some of your traditions into the life of the Mountain. The wedding’s finally happening this spring.”

Color dusted her cheek and she hurried to take a sip of her tea, avoiding the amused gazes from her adopted brothers. “Yes, well, I did promise to take on **your** customs, not the other way around.” Her shoulders rose and fell in a tiny shrug. “I was just going to make some simple plans for the Company . . . everyone’s always ready for a feast.”

“You simply must cease underestimating your importance to us,” Dori sighed. 

“Wait until they hear we’ve missed these holidays of yours for the last few years.” Nori shook his head, the tri-crown of hair waiving a little with his vehemence. “They’re going to be tripping over themselves to make up for it.”

She frowned, her brow wrinkling in concern. “Oh, dear.”

“Maybe we should get some plans made?” Ori suggested. “Then they can stick to the plan instead of getting creative?”

“Excellent notion,” Bella agreed, nodding in relief. She loved her Company, truly she did – a Hobbit couldn’t ask for better brothers or nephews or betrothed. But sometimes they could go overboard when they got an idea in their head. 

Nori leaned back in his chair. “So, what do you Hobbits do for Yuletide?”

“Obviously there’s a feast, of course,” she began, spreading her hands in a shrug as all three of them laughed. “We’re Hobbits.” Reaching for one of her papers, she began to go down the list. “But we also decorate our homes and give gifts to loved ones. Most of all, however, this is a feast about family and light.” She looked up. “All kinds of light – especially lanterns, candles, fires. The idea is to acknowledge the hope for the rebirth of life and light coming in the New Year.”

“New year?” Ori repeated, looking up from where he began to make notes.

“You have Durin’s day, but Hobbits view midwinter as the end of the year.” She took another sip of her tea. “We consider the longest night to be the last day of the old year and the next day, when the nights begin to shorten as the start of the new.”

“Thus light being so important.” Nori nodded. “That’s easy enough – we can do all kinds of lights.”

“Indeed.” Dori tapped a finger on the table. “Ori, make a note and remind me to talk to Bifur and Bofur. I’ll have them make arrangements for what lanterns we might need.” He focused on Bella. “Do you have any preferences on images or colors?” She opened her mouth and he pointed at her. “They’ll decorate them regardless of what fuss you might make, so you might as well get some say in the matter.”

Any argument Bella might be able to make would be disputed by all three, so she didn’t bother. “White, gold, or yellow,” she replied. “And for images . . . the evergreens – plants that stay green through the winter.”

“Holly and ivy,” he nodded. A glance had Ori making more notes. “Rosemary and bay.”

“We decorate with those as well,” she agreed. “Doing our best to bring greenery into our homes during the season of nature’s sleep.”

“Greenery,” Ori sighed, wrinkling his nose.

“Oh, for goodness’ sake,” Dori huffed at him. “You don’t have to **eat** it!”

“We also have a kissing bough,” Bella put in, a smile playing around the corners of her lips. 

“A what?”

She laughed at her brother’s chorused question. “A kissing bough,” she repeated. “It’s a decoration made of the evergreens – but this includes mistletoe and usually a piece of fruit. Most Hobbits used a pear as it symbolized prosperity, good health, and future happiness.”

“Why is it called a ‘kissing bough’ though?” Ori asked. “And what about mistletoe?”

“Because of the tradition that if you stood beneath it, you had to be kissed before you could move away.” Her laughter spilled over as all three of them frowned at her. It took her a moment to catch her breath, but she finally managed to bring her amusement under control. “Don’t worry, we won’t go quite so overboard as the Hobbit lasses looking to catch a particular beau.”

“For which Fíli and Kíli will be most grateful,” Dori muttered. “All those females trying to ensnare the princes . . .” His voice trailed off into a growling grumble.

Her humor dried up entirely at the reminder. “I would never put them in such a predicament.” She made a face. “And those females better be careful, or one day I’ll be taking my cast iron skillet to them.” Folding her arms over her chest, she lifted her chin. “Dís will help me . . . and Thorin will cover for me.”

“He’d cover for you if you tossed them out on their ears,” Nori corrected. “If he didn’t do that himself.”

“He can’t,” she sighed, her arms dropping down. “Too many noble connections.”

“We all keep an eye on the princes,” Dori soothed her. “None of them will get the chance to trap the boys. If Balin’s not there with his diplomatic distractions, then Dwalin stands and glares until they go away.” 

“Not to mention the rest of the Company popping up to drag the boys off for something ‘important’,” Ori agreed.

“True.”

“Mistletoe?” he prompted.

“Oh, yes,” she nodded, smiling again as she turned her thoughts away from troublesome subjects. “It’s a sign of peace, unity, and forgiveness.”

“Thorin should have included it in your courting gifts.” 

“Dori,” she began.

“And he’s not getting you anywhere near that bough,” he continued, talking over her attempt to interrupt him. “He can just wait until the wedding as is proper.”

She rolled her eyes at his overprotective stance, but didn’t bother trying to argue with him. Especially not given the nods of agreement coming from her other brothers. No matter what they might be arguing about, all three of them agreed on keeping her safe – even when it came to her reputation. “You’re all being ridiculous,” she murmured under her breath.

A comment they all elected to ignore . . . which proved their intelligence in her mind.

“So how do you celebrate with fire?” Ori asked, his pen scratching its way across parchment.

“We come together as a community to light a large communal fire, acknowledging the end of the old year and welcoming the new. Each family – or sometime neighbors will work together – build a campfire in front of their home, a memory of our Wandering Days. Our indoor fireplaces and cook fires are cold and dark because during those days we didn’t have a permanent home.” 

Dori’s eyebrows went up. “So Hobbits once wandered the way we did?” 

“Yes, but most of us rarely think of those days except in the most absent-minded fashion.” Her brow furrowed as she brought the old tales to mind. “From our small fire, we light a lantern and wait. Then a bell calls us together as a community. So we bring our lanterns and process to some central place in order to light the communal one from all the family lights.” Her gaze went a little unfocused as she remembered past celebrations, especially as a child with her parents. “When that fire is lit, we all light candles – one for each Hobbit, not just each family. Then we take the candles back to our homes to light our kitchen fires.”

“Glóin and Óin will enjoy that,” Nori snickered. “Particularly fond of fires, those two.”

“Except when Óin decides to worry over people burning themselves,” Bella pointed out.

“That’s only you, little sister,” he teased. “We Dwarves are more fire-resistant than you Hobbits.”

“You said kitchen fires,” Ori noted, interrupting the conversation before she could reply. “What about your fireplaces?”

“Ah, that would be the job of the head of the household.” Bella let herself be distracted after giving Nori a narrow-eyed look to let him know she wasn’t finished with him yet. “He – generally it’s the father or grandfather, unless they’ve passed away and their son isn’t yet of age - _he_ will use his candle to light the Yule log.”

“What’s a Yule log?”

She chuckled as her brothers all exchanged surprised and exasperated glances after their simultaneous question. “It’s a specially chosen log that is placed in the family hearth and lit each night of the celebration,” she replied. “At the end of the season, it should be burned to ash – and then we take the ashes out to our fields, spreading them across the land to help the new plant growth in the spring.”

“Each family has its own log?” Dori picked up a biscuit, breaking it in half before taking a small bite.

“Of course,” she nodded. “Even the poorest Hobbit would have a log – and a small garden where they spread the ashes.”

Nori stole the other half of his brother’s biscuit. “How do you get from a fire to a feast?”

“Honestly,” Dori huffed as he reached out to pull his younger brother’s plate across the table. “I might as well keep the food in front of me if you’re going to steal it anyway.”

“More fun that way.”

“The most important part of the celebration is the gathering of family.”

Both brothers stopped glaring at each other at her words. A hint of embarrassment scrawled across both faces though she kept hers as serene as possible . . . and from the small cough he gave, Ori only just managed to repress his amusement. She let the silence settle as she reached for the pot to pour herself another cup.

“Let me get that.” 

Dori hopped up and bustled around the table to pour her tea. She let him fuss as it would make him happy as she sent a direct look at Nori. He shrugged and settled back with a mischievous sort of grin. Rolling her eyes, she accepted her cup. “Thank you, Dori.” Bella leaned back. “That’s where the feast comes in.”

“Do tell us?” Ori asked. “Will there be mountain-wide feast?”

“We don’t usually have a large party.” She tilted her head just a bit in consideration. “I suppose we could, of course.”

“Thorin will appreciate that,” Nori cackled. “Give him a reason to avoid the nobles.”

Dori didn’t correct him, turning to Bella instead. “You usually have small gatherings?”

“Once the procession of lanterns is completed and the families have returned to their own houses, they light their Yule log. From there, they go to their own feasts – the light of the Yuletide season having been brought into their home.” Her eyes sparkled as her smile deepened. “So we eat, drink, and be merry with our kith and kin.”

Nori sat up straight. “Drink?”

“Bofur will enjoy that,” Ori chuckled.

“We have mead, cider, and mulled wine,” she nodded. Her lips twitched as she considered her miner friend. “And ale, of course.”

The chuckle became a full belly laugh. “ **Definitely** going to enjoy that.”

“On the other hand, Bombur will want to help prepare for the feast,” Nori pointed out. “He’s the Royal Chef - he’d want to have a part of making your celebration into something special.” He stirred his tea. “Plus he’s got a way with chestnut stuffing that makes it fit any meat it accompanies. You don’t want to miss out on that.”

Drawing her papers back to her side of the table, she stole Ori’s pen to make a note. “I’ll talk to him this evening,” she agreed as she handed the quill back to her brother. “I’d love to have his assistance. We’ll make such a wonderful meal together . . . and I’ll need the help considering all of the desserts.”

“This sounds like it should be quite enjoyable.” Dori smiled at her. “The Company will no doubt look forward to it every year.”

Ori nodded, tapping the feathery end of his quill against his cup. “Anything else?”

“She mentioned gifts,” Nori reminded them. 

“True, true.” The eldest brother nodded in agreement. “What kinds of gifts?”

“Any kind at all,” she laughed. “There are no particular types of gifts. Parents give their children toys or sweets and friends or family will give things that are needed or wanted. Usually people will make things, but buying them works just as well.”

“No doubt most of our Company will enjoy yet a new reason to spoil you.” Dori chuckled as she rolled her eyes again. “Your own fault, my dear.”

“I can’t wait to see what Thorin creates,” Ori nodded. “He’s been wanting a reason to use that new vein of mithril.” 

“Well, he does still need to make her a crown,” Nori pointed out, casting her a teasing look.

“You hush.” She threw a linen napkin at him. “That’s more than enough out of you.” Leaning back in her chair, she shook her head. “Honestly, the idea of a Hobbit with a crown,” she muttered.

“You’ll be lovely,” Dori announced. “Now, as to the celebration itself, I think we’ve got enough to get things rolling,” Dori decided. He began to pack up the tea, placing the dishes back on the cart. “With everyone helping, we should be able to have a marvelous Yuletide.”

“I’ll talk to Balin and Dwalin about gifts this afternoon,” Nori agreed. “They’ll let everyone else know and if anyone can keep things under control, it’s the two sons of Fundin.”

“And I can talk to the princes.” Ori packed up his own supplies. “They can see about gathering some of the decorations during their visit to Dale.” He cocked his head in consideration. “I know they’re meeting with King Bard two days from now.”

“Excellent ideas, both of you,” Dori praised. A militant light glowed in his eyes. “I shall talk to Thorin myself.”

Bella decided not to touch on that . . . and she looked forward to having the whole Company involved. “I suppose that will leave me with Bombur and Dís.” Tapping a finger on her chin, she considered. “I might also talk to Balin,” she decided. “Between them, he and Dís will know the best way to get the entire mountain involved with the communal part of the celebration. Then Thorin can just make the official proclamation – and hopefully not insult any of the nobles while he’s at it.”

“Won’t that be a bit of a miracle?” Nori snickered.

“At the very least,” Dori sighed, though she spotted the twitch of his lips as if he tried not to laugh. “I think he likes to rile them up on purpose.”

“They shouldn’t have insulted Bella when they first arrived.” Ori slung his bag over his shoulder. “Not to mention getting up in arms over the Ur family being ennobled.” He shook his head. “As if Thorin wouldn’t reward them with titles after they followed him on the quest while they stayed safe at home.”

“Fools.” Nori’s laugh turned mocking. “They never did understand our king . . . and now they’re having trouble understanding when they lost the control they never really had.”

“He doesn’t need them,” Dori nodded. “And with both of his sister-sons alive and well, they can’t try to use the succession to block his wedding to Bella.” He touched her shoulder. “Between him and Dís and Balin – and Bella now too, of course – they’re finding it difficult to get to the princes.”

“Their power is broken,” Ori agreed. “And they’re beginning to figure it out.”

“We have much to celebrate.” Satisfaction oozed through Nori’s voice. “And now our sister will give the mountain yet another.” He winked at her. “Don’t know about the nobles, but I guarantee the common folk are **very** fond of you.”

“I’d rather have nine-tenths of the mountain happy than worry about the one-tenth who aren’t,” she shrugged. 

“Good girl.” Dori gave her a hug and began to push the tray towards the door. “Always practical.”

“Clever,” Nori rebutted, getting a hug of his own. He winked and followed his brother. “Much better way to handle Dwarves.”

Ori shook his head and then hugged her. “Don’t worry, Bella,” he promised. “I’ll help Balin keep an eye on everyone. We’ll make sure you enjoy your own celebration.” He looked back at her when he reached the door. “And I’ll see if I can distract Dori for a few minutes this evening so you can talk to Thorin.”

“Thank you, Ori.”

He nodded at her bright smile and then hurried away, pulling the door closed behind him.

Clasping her hands together, Bella spun in place as joy filled her spirit. Her brothers’ enthusiasm at adopting one of her customs gave her such a burst of happiness. She’d been willing to keep things small and simple, a quiet recognition of one of her people’s traditions, but their determination to make it their own reinforced the acceptance she’d found in Erebor – something she’d struggled with in the Shire. Bilbo did better, his Baggins side better able to balance the Took, but she’d always wanted to travel and find adventure. Her relatives used to shake their heads, claiming trouble would come of her Tookish blood and the odd tales her mother put in her head.

And yet . . . 

Here she stood, in the heart of a reclaimed Dwarf kingdom, one of its heroes. In the spring she would wed the king and be crowned as his Queen Consort. Leaders of Dwarf, Man, and Elf knew her name, counting her among their advisors. A renowned Wizard considered her a friend . . . and often visited despite the sidelong looks from those around him. With her hands, her wits, and her passion, she helped to save and rebuild a home and a people.

Truly, truly could she consider her life blessed.

Light would always conquer darkness as long as the free peoples of the world fought to make it so . . . and yes, they **would** have a marvelous Yuletide!

**Author's Note:**

> As far as some canon notes:
> 
> Per Tolkien's appendix D, Hobbit's did indeed celebrate Yule and Lithe  
> The Wandering Days are also canon.
> 
> The particulars of Yule celebration are _**inspired**_ by a more traditional English Christmas as Tolkien aimed to create an English mythology with his creation of Middle Earth.


End file.
